Moving forward
by Susumi
Summary: Naruto is wondering about loneliness, love and his friendship with Sasuke, while wandering down the streets of Konoha. And his conclusion?


_Have you ever dreamt about being loved, wanted when you__'__re not around? Have you wished for arms to hold you when you__'__re afraid, to calm you down when you__'__re upset? Did you long for words that would tell you that everything was going to be okay, saying that it is fine to cry?_

The questions swirled around inside of Naruto's head, leaving him confused wandering down the streets of Konoha. How did this all start? He had just left the old perverted geezer at Ichiraku Ramen, with the huge bill, where he was in the middle of a discussion about his book "Come come paradise", and didn't take notice of Naruto's disappearance.

Maybe it was when Sasuke left after the chuunin exam, and maybe it all got even more obvious when they met three years later? He, Sasuke, had been one of the few that actually might have understood what he was going through. He was also alone, just like himself. It all maybe started that day after graduation from the academy, with that "accident". And they sort of had a relationship since then, which neither of them confirmed or denied. It just was.

Where had he ended up? Hokage-sama's place? Why was he here, all that old hag ever did was to mock him anyway. But he still liked her. He really did. Although he wouldn't tell her, but maybe she already knew?

Naruto walked into the large building, and most of the people he met didn't take any greater notice of him. And then there was Konohamaru, yelling the usual "Naruto onii-chan" over the whole building, asking him, the leader, if he could come with him and his team and help them train on their new techniques. But it felt as if he had something to attend to, and declined, then left an annoyed Konohamaru to whatever he would do.

_Have you ever lost someone you have learned to love? Have you lost someone at all? What would hurt more? Would you even like to know what it feels like to love, and lose? Do you really want to know real pain?_

Those two always seemed to have fun, at least when they were together. And they were always together. They completed each other perfectly, to looks, brains, personality and skills. Naruto was almost surprised they didn't finish each others sentences. They were the inseparable duo. He wondered what he and Sasuke would be like, if they were like Kotetsu and Izumo. Would they be able to work together like they did, trust each other with their lives and love like they did? Would that be possible, of were they too different?

The two chuunins had taken notice of Naruto, and asked him what he was doing here. He didn't really know, but apparently Hokage-sama had some business with him. Naruto sort of envied them, they had each other. And they knew that they had each other, and that's what made their relationship so special.

The Hokage was standing at the window and was looking down over the village, to what she referred to as her family. She didn't even notice Naruto's presence until Shizune told her, and then she sat down behind her desk, her eyes examined him thoroughly, and said something about him growing up and wondering if he might had been stupefied by Jiraiya. Naruto wanted to snap back with a quick comment, but it never came, and he didn't feel it was worth it either. She wanted him for something, so why didn't she just tell him? Why did she have to stretch it out as much as possible?

Tsunade handed him a scroll, and then, in through the door came the other shinobis he once fought side by side with at the chuunin exam. They were going to be sent to a mission, all together. What was that? Oh, only Kiba and Akamaru, grinning and poking him on the forehead, asking him if they had to wait any longer.

_I know what it means to be alone, with no one to tend to. To spend all day in the shadows of everyone else, to be afraid when the night is approaching. How come I didn__'__t realize it earlier? Why did it take so long? It was here all the time, my family. I am not alone any longer. And even if Sasuke still is alone, still afraid and want someone to love him, I will always be there. I am your family, and I will be waiting for you, Sasuke. Always…_


End file.
